


Mirrors

by S_w_e_e_t



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Selfcest, Smut, Top Papyrus (Underfell), mirror kink, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_w_e_e_t/pseuds/S_w_e_e_t
Summary: Papyrus loves looking at himself in the mirror, maybe a bit too much.And one day it looks back.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction!! I can't write a lot yet so I will say each chapter is a bit short, between 300 to 700 words.  
> But I'm having a lot of fun writing it! And I really hope someone else enjoys it too!

It was a cold day in Snowdin Town, like all the previous days, and a tall skeleton had just woken up from his "night nap", after all, who needed to sleep 8 hours every night? What a waste of his time, he only slept at most 5 hours, and he was perfectly fine.

Papyrus moved his body up, sitting in his bed and stretching his arms and spine, it sure felt good to rest sometimes, he had realistic goals, and he knew fighting for his popularity and dream to join the royal guard would be impossible without him in his peek condition.

He walked to his closet and undressed his striped pajamas, putting on his usual outfit, and walked out of his room.  
He quickly went to the kitchen and started working on his "breakfast spaghetti", he knew Sans loved his spaghetti, everyone loved his spaghetti so much that Papyrus had never tasted it himself.

Grabbing one plate from a cabinet, he poured a good portion of spaghetti into it, meanwhile, he decided he needed to wake up Sans, the spaghetti was too hot and he decided that he could let the food cool down a bit.

Walking to his brother's room, Papyrus knocked at Sans' door.  
"Brother! It's time to wake up! I finished making breakfast!"

Nothing could be heard inside the room, but then, the door slowly opened, creaking gently as Sans' face peeked through the crack.  
"Hey bro" Said Sans as he yawned "don't worry 'bout me, I'm coming down in a sec"  
"Very well brother!" Papyrus showed a smile " Just don't take too long or the spaghetti will get cold!" Said the tall sibling as he moved back down to the living room.

Papyrus sat down on the couch and turned on the television, it seemed like his favorite show, "Mettaton News" had already started! As he watched, his brother walked out of his room, now fully dressed, and dragged his lazy feet across the floor as he wandered to the kitchen.

Sans looked at the plate of spaghetti and let out a small groan, catching himself he quickly acted like he was simply clearing his voice, and grabbed the plate, sitting next to his bro on the couch.

Papyrus had heard the groan but simply decided to ignore it, Sans would always sleep too much, of course, his voice was rough in the morning.  
He looked at his shorter brother, the smaller skeleton expressionless as he ingested the spaghetti, his eye lights staring blankly at the television as he slowly munched on the food.

Was... Sans still tired? Papyrus was pretty sure that Sans had slept way more than 7 hours tonight, so why was he still tired?  
"Hu- bro.. is something wrong?" And suddenly the short skeleton was looking at him.

Papyrus quickly averted his gaze and looked back at the television "Apologies Sans! I was simply thinking of a new puzzle and got distracted in my thoughts!" Said the tall monster.  
Usually, Papyrus didn't feel guilty of lying to Sans, Papyrus would lie a lot to him, but he promised to the little voice inside his head that he only had the best intentions, he didn't want to make the other worried with such insignificant thoughts.

On the television, Mettaton was speaking about how fabulous his square face was while at the same time reporting about how a small dog had been going around the Town of Snowdin stealing people's magical attacks, quite scary! He made sure to try and remember to be careful about that.

Sans soon enough had finished his food, handing his plate to Paps he got up from the couch "Thanks for the food bro, I'll be going now, catch ya later" He said as he was putting on his pink worn slippers, and walked out the door.

The tall monster got up from the couch too, he couldn't be lazy and stay on it all morning, he had puzzles to calibrate!  
Washing the plate in the kitchen, and putting on his big red boots, Papyrus was the next one exiting the house. 


	2. Lost Item

Papyrus took a stride through Snowdin Town, in the direction of the forest where all his puzzles and his station were placed, some monsters waved their hands and smiled at him, others avoided eye contact and looked away, the mixed reactions always fascinated him, but he really had no clue why some monsters seemed so scared of him. 

The tall monster kept his pace quick, he really didn't like to waste his precious time with his weird unnecessary stresses and soon arrived at his station in the middle of the forest.

He leaned on it for support as he allowed himself some minutes to calm his breathing, okay.. maybe he did walk a bit too fast.

A sigh left his mouth as he looked at the trees surrounding him, and he noticed in between the mixture of dark green and brown, a shine.. a small sparkling shine, well that was new, he was pretty sure trees weren't supposed to be shiny.  
He really didn't want to slack off or get distracted from his duty but.. maybe it was an item someone had lost! Maybe a small bracelet or even a child's toy! If he returned to Snowdin Town with a lost item and found the owner, he would finally be showered in the recognition he deserved!   
  
He had made his choice, he stepped between the tall trees, making his way through the leaves and shades of green, and he stopped in front of a mirror.   
The mirror was carefully placed in front of one of the thousands of trees there, leaning against it, the mirror was surprisingly clean and well kept, the borders of it decorated with golden details.. this mirror was too intact for a simple lost item.

Papyrus looked at the snow around him, no footprints, there was no signal that someone had placed the object there either, why would someone leave a perfectly intact, and very pretty mirror in the middle of the forest? Soon he had concluded, they wanted to get rid of it! It wasn't broken, because obviously breaking a mirror would cause bad luck! And there weren't any footprints so maybe the person simply covered them up, so that the item couldn't be returned.

Well, one monster's trash is another monster's treasure! It would be a waste to keep it here and let the beautiful golden borders get rusty, or the reflective glass get dirty.  
After all, it would be another awesome decoration in his equally awesome and cool room.

The tall monster simply grabbed it, he would soon return to the station and continue his vigilance duty, but if he did nothing now there would be a bigger chance of the mirror getting ruined!  
With the fancy object under his arm, he now marched back to his home, on his way through town, again, some monsters waved at him, now with confused looks on their faces, and the ones that were avoiding eye contact were doing it even more profoundly. He simply ignored it, he had no time for questions.

Opening the door of his house and quickly moving to his room, Papyrus placed the mirror in front of his closet door, that way he could always look at himself in the morning, or while he was getting dressed, the monster was already imagining all the cool photos he could take to show on the undernet to all his social media friends!.. which weren't many.. but still!  
  
Leaving the mirror precisely set, and now safe, in his room, he walked out of his home and went back to work.


	3. Indulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW starts here! VERY SELF INDULGENT BTW

Finally, after a hard day of work, Papyrus was back home.

He sometimes thought how lucky he was that he didn't have skin, he did stay many hours outside his home in the cold. Making way into his house, he quickly took off his boots, grabbing them, he walked past Sans who was on the couch sleeping and fled into his room.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous, it's not like he was committing a crime for star's sake! He just wanted to enjoy himself, and he wasn't the small innocent monster Sans tried so hard to shield.  
Papyrus quickly moved in front of his newly acquired mirror, it was not only beautifully crafted but also tall enough for him, the skeleton could see his whole body in it.

Would he really have the courage to do something like this? Oh, stars.. his whole face already felt so hot and flushed, and he hasn't even started yet. He had to be honest with himself, masturbating was not a common activity for him, so Papyrus decided to take it slow, one step at a time, he didn't like to rush these things.

And so, he started undressing, first the chest piece of his battle suit, under it Papyrus was wearing a thin and tight black piece, it wasn't uncomfortable, actually quite the contrary! It was snuggly and kept his bones warm when outside in the snow.   
The black under armor had long sleeves and wrapped comfortably around his spine, it made his ribs look good honestly!  
Dropping his chest piece on the floor near his bed, Papyrus took off his blue shorts, it was really surprising that Sans would shield him so much, and yet the shorter skeleton would let him walk around with such skimpy clothing.

The tall skeleton didn't take off his black under armor yet, he liked how it looked on him, and now half-naked, he took off his gloves, exposing his long fingers, and dropped the rest of his clothing near the chest piece.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks aggressively tainted with an orange hue as he examined his own bones, he didn't understand why this experience felt so different, of course he would undress to put on his pajamas every night, seeing himself was nothing new, but he never gave himself the liberty to do something "dirty", and he couldn't see himself with this perspective, usually, when Papyrus had such thoughts he would clean the house! Maybe cook or read a book, he never really allowed himself to indulge in these things.

The tall skeleton inched closer to the mirror, and slowly started touching his spine, with gentle fingers, he tickled the rims and edges of each vertebra he could reach, his hands ghosting his own bones as he moved them up, to his ribs. He pulled the tight black cloth up and bit on it, holding it with his mouth, and caressing his ribs, he noticed his breath was now slightly shaky.

Fully naked in front of a mirror.. what would his brother think? What if Sans walks in? He would dust from the amount of shame!! He felt so exposed like this, the eyes in the mirror, they were watching him.

And it felt amazing.


	4. Dirty Words

Papyrus, now aggressively blushing kept watching his figure in the mirror, he had gone far enough, but he couldn't back down now, his bones ticklish and sensitive, his breathing shaky.. he couldn't just go sleep like this, could he?

The monster started rubbing the front of his pelvis, his magic was boiling inside him, surely he could form genitalia now... maybe?

He closed his eyes and concentrated, on the feeling of his magic flowing through his marrow, on his warm breath, and the texture of his under piece in his mouth.  
He looked down and there he saw a newly formed orange cock. 

Now he really couldn't back down from this, even if he wanted, the member twitched feeling the cold air. Papyrus nervously wrapped his fingers around his dick and started pumping, the shocking sensation of pleasure was amazing, his left hand quickly moving to cover his mouth as small breathy moans escaped, he had to be quiet!! Sans was still in the living room!  
  
Papyrus wanted so bad to move his hand faster, but this whole new world of sensations was so, so overwhelming, he kept pumping his cock at a steady rhythm, his legs shaking as he felt a strong sensation deep inside his soul, small droplets of pre-cum dripped from his dick as he pleasured himself, but not once he took his eyes off that mirror.

He started thinking to himself, what would other monsters say if they saw him like this? Would those bunnies in the Inn and Shop laugh at him? Would the mister bear near grillby's twist his face in disgust? Those thoughts scared him, and yet they felt so exciting, his cock twitching once more, he was close.

The skeleton stopped covering his mouth, now panting.  
"Ah- Ngh-" He blushed harder at the shameful noises he was making, he stared at the mirror, and looked at himself in the eyes.  
"Aah~ So.. dirty.. n-nyeh.." His mouth twisted into a shameful smile, he got even closer to the mirror, almost panting near the glass, his soul was beating hard under his ribs. "You're such a...Ah!" His hand moved faster.  
"You're such a s-slut... P-Papyrus!"  
He spat out against his reflection, the skeleton in the mirror only smiled back, licking his teeth with glazed half-lidded eyes.  
The feeling deep in his soul tightened, he was so close, touching his forehead on the cold surface of the mirror, Papyrus finally looked away, squeezing his eyes shut, his whole body shuddered as he came in his hand, spurts of semen coating his palm.   
  
He stopped moving, breathing heavily as he slowly dropped to his knees, and sat down on the carpet of his room, his bones felt sticky and not only because of his cum.   
He crawled to his bedside table and opened a drawer, taking some tissues out of a box, he cleaned his hand, his cock disappearing now that the high of his orgasm was dissipating. 

He grabbed the mirror out of the way and placed it near the closest wall, opening his closet, he grabbed his striped pajamas and quickly dressed them. Getting comfy into bed, he would think about this whole situation tomorrow, now he just wanted to sleep. 


	5. Sleep In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will take me a bit longer to write!

"Papyrus...Bro!"  
The tall skeleton jolted awake sitting in his bed and looked around his room, his vision blurry filled with sleep. Sitting on the edge of his racecar bed was Sans with a worried look on his face.  
"Wow, Papyrus I'm impressed, I know I usually sleep a lot but I wasn't expecting that from you hehe" Said the shorter monster, plastering his usual smile and brushing off his worry.

"What!? How much did I sleep? What hours is it?" Papyrus rubbed his eye sockets as he got up from bed, moving away from his covers.  
"Oh right now it's 10 AM bro, really it's not that bad-"  
"WHAT?! I slept 3 more extra hours! We are very far behind our schedule!" Nervously said the tall skeleton as he walked to his closet to grab his battle body when he realized his clothing had been dropped near his bed, memories of last night spilled into his skull, oh stars why did he say that did his brother heard him last night? Papyrus' face blushed a rich hue, how could he face Sans if he did hear him.  
  
"Bro, are you sick? Your face is like, really flushed, if you want I can cover for you today, I'm sure calibrating a puzzle or two isn't that hard, and I promise to nap less today hehe" Said the monster as he rubbed the back of his skull, he really was just trying to comfort Papyrus, this was unusual sure, Paps never slept in, but hey maybe he was sick? Even the coolest monster in the underground deserved time to rest.

"No! Thank you brother but I-" Papyrus couldn't just let himself be lazy all day, and he thought that being in his own room and repeating the memories of his obscene activities inside his mind surely wouldn't help, he needed the cold air of Snowdin to calm down.  
"I am not sick, thank you for worrying Sans! I simply felt a bit more worn out yesterday, but after sleeping so much I am re-energized!"  
  
Sans didn't question it. "Alright bro, whatever you say"  
The smaller monster got up from the edge of the bed and walked out of Papyrus' room, giving him privacy to change clothes and ready himself for their usual routine, closing the door behind him.  
  
Papyrus looked at his battle body on the floor and shook his head, he had no time for thinking about these foolish things!! He grabbed the suit and quickly dressed it, now with his pajamas neatly folded in his hands, he placed them on top of his bed and walked out of the room.  
  
As he moved to the kitchen he was revising his "breakfast spaghetti" recipe, but on top of the counter there were already two bowls, each filled with milk and cereals, Sans was in front of the fridge, placing a carton of milk inside it.  
"Sorry bro, I know it's not your amazing spaghetti, but I figured you would be hungry when you woke up." The shorter skeleton shrugged as he grabbed one of the bowls and a spoon from the utensils drawer, taking a small spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
"No need to apologize brother!! Thank you for preparing breakfast, I shall enjoy it with glee!" Said Papyrus as he grabbed the other bowl and accepted a spoon from Sans, they both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, the taller sibling turned on the television, seems like today Mettaton was doing an early cooking show, Papyrus always fancied these culinary programs, he liked to experiment with the recipes in his free time. 

Soon, both siblings finished their bowls of cereal, Sans already walking out of the house as Papyrus washed the crockery, the other monster didn't just give him the plates and bowls to wash because he was lazy, the smaller skeleton couldn't physically reach the sink, they had a small stool somewhere but it was probably in Sans' room.

When he finished washing the two bowls and spoons, Papyrus put on his red boots and walked out of the house, ready for another day.  
  
And it seems like his earlier thoughts had been correct, the cold air really did feel great in his face and helped him push his worries to the back of his skull. 


End file.
